My Love For You Is Poisonous
by ChloeBourgeois
Summary: A Chat Blanc Novel. Marinette rejects Adrien for she loves Chat Noir. Adrien just loses it and becomes akumatised into Chat Blanc. But he doesn't follow Hawkmoth's orders, no he is way more powerful than that. Will he become noir or remain blanc. You can guess what happens but you know there are plot twists, that are like what? . Plus this doesn't have lust. Its also on wattpad!
1. Confess and Break my Heart

Adrien's POV

Today is the day I will confess to Marinette. She is just so beautiful and purrfect. I put on a different t-shirt that is just plain black with my white jacket and some new jeans. "Are you sure you are going to talk to Marinette. I mean all you do is say a phrase like did you want to go to the movies with me. But yesterday it was so funny, because you said woovies go me with did to you, "says my annoying kwami. I love the little guy, but I hate him and camembert.

"I will try, besides Nino is my wingman/best friend/dj man," I reply to plagg nasty remark. I heard Natalie calling me to go to the limo. As I go to the limo, I just think of sweet and pretty Marinette. Wait, what if she doesn't like me, I mean Nathaniel has a crush on her too and what if he her are in love. What if they love each other and get married? Then Marinette will never be my soulmate. As I was panicking, I heard Plagg snicker about my panic attack.

Anyways, I arrived at school, just in time. Thankfully Marinette was here today, or is it not; I 'm scared. After class was done, Nino gently pushed, no more like shoved me into Marinette. "Um, Adrien is it me or you also today of the case of the clumsies," Marinette said. I of course stutter like the idiot I am and say," M-marinette, I h-have to ta-alk to y-you." "Sure Adrien. Alya give me a minute, I'll come back," says Mari. Ok this is it Agreste, you been waiting for this moment since she gave you her umbrella, you better don't say woovies. IreallylikeyouMarinette. " What." I really like you Marinette. "I like you to Adrien, I mean you are one of my best friends of course after Alya."

She just friend-zoned me. I try again with a hint of courage. "I really like-like you Marinette, as in more than just a friend." She bit her lips, I was nervous. I mean I don't usually say more than a couple of jumbled words to her. " I'm so sorry, Adrien, but I don't return those feelings. I like someone else." I wanted to cry, but I won't. " Well, just forget about it." " Adrien, I'm sorry."

I ran into the boy's bathroom and cried. Last time I felt this way was when my mother disappeared. "Hey, dude are you okay." No, I reply back, I feel worse, I loved her Nino. Nino mumbled something but I was too sad to hear it. "Dude, just tell me what happened." I told him what had happened. " You know what dude, I will have to investigate Alya about this. I mean she slips out secrets from time to time." Thanks Nino, but not today. But do I also have to still do school right now. "Don't worry, I called Natalie, to let her know you are mentally done." I don't know what I will do without him.

Plagg nibbles on his cheese, telling me girls are big waste of time and you should only love camembert. I can't get her off my mind, maybe I'll find out she likes. Then I can be her perfect boyfriend, and we can... No, it won't work. No one loves me, Marinette doesn't love me, Ladybug just sees me as an annoying pest, my father just loves the money he is making off me, and in reality, Adrien is just a mask. Sure me and Adrien have similarities but it ends there. The only person who ever showed symbols of love is my mom. Even Chat Noir gets shadowed from Ladybug. All everyone cares about is ladybug. Not that I have anything against her, other than her annoying flirting. Come on, my puns are punnier than that.

Plagg, its time to transform. " Wait, let me finish my cheesssseee." *Cue transformation* I arrived at the Eiffel Tower. My mom and I would love to sit down here and eat our picnic. "Whats up, Chat Noir." I almost jerked, it was Ladybug. I mumbled something like I'm fine. "What's wrong Chat." Nothing, just leave me alone. "Fine, the cat does need a cat nap though. You look pale,"

When ladybug left, I sighed to myself. I was just a fool to believe Marinette would want to date me. I mean I am really rich, but on the inside normal. I want to be loved and I want her to be mine and not look at that guy she apparently likes. Just when life couldn't get any better, I felt a shudder go through my spine. "Ah, I am Hawkmoth, and I would like to make a deal with you. In exchange for Ladybug's and your miraculous. That pat- I mean pretty girl could be all yours, no one will take her away from you." Plagg says in my ring" Kid, I know I was joking before, but for the love of camembert, don't accept. You will regret this, Marinette wouldn't like this. Please don't accept this." I smirk to myself, " Marinette will be mine, and only mine, right." "Yes." " Then I accept your deal." "Noooo, Adrien." "Its Chat Blanc now." *Cue suit turns white*

What will happen next? I really don't now right this second, but I always update at least 2 times a week unless my hw is too much. Seriously everybody talks about our Geometry teacher giving us 30 geometry questions to do. It also depends because I am writing another miraculous story. Also along with my theories, but they are not that long. But I encourage others to read my stories. Well this might be the longest I'll write for a chapter.

Well that's all for meow,

AMiraculousCat


	2. You are only mine

Marinette's POV:

After finishing patrol, I still felt really guilty. Maybe I should make up with Adrien, and maybe give him a chance. Or will he think he is the second choice because I rejected him for someone else. "Marinette you have to calm down. The worst thing that could happen right now is Adrien getting akumatised," says Tikki. Wait oh my god, I forgot to make sure he won't be akumatised. But I can't right now, I am really stressed out. What do I do Tikki?

"First, Mari you have to take deep breaths. Next, I don't think Adrien will be akumatised, I mean he hasn't before, so maybe he won't." I am just so stressed right now, first Adrien, now Chat Noir. Why do boys have to be so complicated? While I'm still mumbling, I hear a faint sound. Tikki goes in my backpack, and I suddenly feel like someone is there. I take my sewing needle and point it like a tiny sword and say go away or I'll prick you now.

"Well, I though princesses were kind and sweet to their guests,"says a very familiar voice. "I am no princess," I retort back. But internally I am hoping its not Adrien or some weirdo. " Then you are mistaken, for you are one, but your mine." I internally cringe and step back into the wall. " I always thought you were the one for meow purincess. That you were the love of my life and soulmate. I kept dreaming, that you will love me( Emphasis on dramaticness). But, what I get in return is rejection, even worse you liked somebody else." This is Adrien, I need to calm him down and get Cat Noir. So I reply with, "Adrien, I know you are hurt. But that's not the way."

"Then, answer me who did you like." I will never tell you. "Answer me now, or suffer the consequences." He was dangerously near kissing range. And being the clumsy idiot I am, I say "Chat Noir." "You like him, well then you are in regrets purincess. The name's Chat Blanc." He flicks a light on, in my once dark room. There out of the blue was Chat Noir, but in a white suit. "I was Chat Noir and Adrien." I just stood there with my mouth open, I mean this whole time I sat behind Chat Noir, and I didn't know. Well now my situation, is kinda worse now.

"W-what happen to you, Chat No-Blanc." " You happen purincess. You make me want to melt into chocolate and yet you loved a mask. Chat Noir was just an image, Adrien is just an image, but Chat Blanc isn't a mask. He will be greater than that. He even destroyed Hawk Moth." I was internally scared, did he really use his Cataclysm on Hawkmoth. Though Hawkmoth was the villain, he doesn't deserve to be killed. "Cat on your tongue, Purrincess." I need to think of a plan to fool the cat or else who knows what he will do.

Stay Miraculous,

AMiraculousCat


	3. Tricks can deceive you

**_I just finally am done with my writer's block with this story. I finally found out to manage 4 stories. I will update once a week probably for 2 stories. (3 are miraculous, other is this partial story I found I wrote during my dark story phase) Thanks for reading! I am also in now! But I update here first._**

Marinette's POV

I can't believe Chat was Adrien this whole time. Now that I think of this I kinda of liked him too. Well before he became Chat Blanc, and is probably going to do who knows what now. Suddenly I remembered that true love's kiss will break the spell. I kissed him before, and all I have to pretend he is Adrien or Chat Noir.

I leaned in and kissed him gently, but he was shocked at first but kissed me even more passionately. I believe that if my head wasn't telling me I was with Chat Blanc, I would be kissing him forever. But he ended our kiss and started to smirk and say," Well Purrincess, I thought you purrfer Chat Noir. Why would you kiss me?" I started to stammer like the fool I was for not thinking of a plan. " I thought so too Mari, you were trying to trick me weren't you. Too bad Ladybug will never find out. In order to make your mouth shut, lets do something we enjoy.

( Let your imagination run free now, I vomit when I write Sin myself; I am just too innocent for sex except blood shed, curse words, death. )

Few minutes later...

I cannot believe how dirty I was to Chat. Of course we didn't go to the extreme, but worse I enjoyed it. "I'll come back later my purriness. But I will have to fix some matters in my own hands." Wait what I replied to him.

"Lets just say an annoying pest on both of our trails will be gone." What does he mean by annoying pest?

After a couple of minutes I accidently tripped over one of my designs when I was pacing. It was my sketch I did for the derby hat competition, that Chloe copied. Wait, Chloe is an annoying pest for both of us. He is going to kill Chloe, I can't let him do that. But as soon I was in the living room, the TV had news that Chloe was lifeless. "Chloe was attacked what we believe is an akuma, but Ladybug still didn't come near the premises yet. We believe she is planning an attack to stop this akuma, because to Paris and probably her dismay the victim appears to be Chat Noir. " Suddenly Chat Blanc appeared next to the reporter, "Well you are reporting my crime. But thank you for your time. Hey, Ladybug give me your Miraculous unless you want people like Chloe dead. I will give you a week, but everyday till then there will be mischeif and death. But if you don't give me your miraulous, Paris will suffer."

I think that was the moment I fainted for my fate.

 ** _Well_** **thats all for meow, sorry for short chaps in the future!**

 **AMiraculousCat**


	4. He hates me but loves me

Marinette's POV(The real Chapter!)

I woke up to someone saying,"She is awake, she is alive!" I try hard to understand what's going on but this white room really blinds the eyes. "Mari, sweetie we thought you were dead, and we brought you to the hospital," rambles my maman. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, it is seemed that you were in a coma from fainting from a stress related issue. You have been asleep for about six days."

I was out for six days! Now everything came back to me on Chat wanting my miraculous. Why did he want my miraculous, I mean HawkMoth is dead thanks to him. Wait, I forgot about Tikki, for about a week! "Relax Marinette, I'm here, " says Tikki, who I think is talking through my head. "Of course silly, I'm talking through your head. As soon as you fainted I became a part of your soul." Wait are you dead."No, a kwami does that when either their miraculous holder is about to die or in Chat Noir's case, the kwami becomes strapped in their chosen mind. To close its mouth until it is free from akumatization."

"Mari, we have friends who are visiting," says Papa. On instinct I whispered hide Tikki, but realized that wouldn't matter.

"Mari, we were worried sick about you, and with that akuma running around, we thought you were his victim just like Chloe," rambles Alya. What most surprised me was Adrien was still there, but his eyes had a look of more than a concern. Nino piped," Dudette, you had to look how Alya reacted when announced you wouldn't be at school for who knows how long. She hysterically went to the next akuma attack and started cursing at Chat Blanc for hurting you." I giggled, and said Thank you Alya for jumping to conclusions. "Umm guys, is it okay if I talk to Marinette in private, " says Adrien. "Sure, " they chirped at the same time.

As soon as they left, he transformed into him. "Well, since that's taken care of, how are you purrincess. Did you get hurt badly, I always came here secretly hoping that you will be awake."

I replied to him no. Why did you faint, then.

"Why do you want Ladybug's earrings anyways, you already killed Hawkmoth," I say. "So no one gets between us, you are my sole reason to live Marinette, I'm pawsitively serious., and I know Ladybug will try and stop me. If she doesn't I know she will plan something big and, I might as well kill her. (The are where I gave you hints)

I muster up some courage in my voice and say, " But what if I was Ladybug, what would you do ?" I would,... I don't know. But I'm sure you are not her, you are even better. Well I can't stay like this. But one good kiss to wave your knight I kissed him with a passionate kiss and bade him goodbye.

Wait, Chat said he will give Ladybug a week to give up her- I mean my miraculous. It has been six days already. Well I know today I must rest for tomorrow is the battle

 **Well I have to think of a battle scene! But if you want to be part of the six victims that got killed comment on. Just include full name(not your real name), age(again doesn't have to be your age), job if they have one, race, gender, and how do they look like at time of (hair, eyes, skin, clothing, etc.)**

 **Will I update some time next week? What do you think who will die? Will they live? Does the Ship sails or break? Why am I asking too much Questions?-xD**

 **AMC**


	5. Welcome to my Bloody Hell of Death 1

Chat Blanc's POV:

Oh why did my precious purrincess get hurt. Thankfully she had no harm on her, but I cannot say for my other victims. I transform back to Adrien and Plagg is able to communicate so annoyingly in my head. "Adrien, stop you shouldn't kill anyone! You already killed five innocent blood lives." Oh how they affected me in the most guilty way. (Okay I used the comments from to write some characters. So these aren't my OCs and I used that knowledge to make them seem horrible when they are innocent + Adrien being stupid).

First (cmaso65 from ) victim was a 25 yr old famous actor named, Kayden Mazon, who stared in my favorite movie, "Je t'aime, My Love." His main character Paul Winter had a crush on this girl and when he finally admitted his love, his crush accepted him. That movie made me have the courage to ask my sweet Mari before Noir destroyed my dreams(Adrien is psycho talking). He had black hair with a hint of magenta, startling brown eyes and was wearing a suit and tie. I suppose he was ready for an interview and I killed him with Catcyslm(Hair ball of doom). The headlines for the day were "Famous Actor killed by Chat Noir." I laughed at the pure memory of that.

Second victim for the second day(starmariofan4 from ) was Marie Benard. She was a shy and naïve girl. I never saw her during akuma attacks when I was pathetic Noir(He isn't pathetic, he is my future like boyfriend). But she beat me at Mecha Strike II, three years ago. I still live to regret the day, after over 48 hours of video game practice I was the top. Until purrincess beat me. I could never regret being beat my her, she is already my future wife so no regrets. I caught her curly brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin from not going out much it seemed like it. She choose the wrong day when the akuma came to hunt for prey. Marie screamed as (hair ball of doom) killed her. Her last words being I should have stayed at home.

Third victim for the third day(Guest from )a girl named, Kate Feyl, 22yrs, and a cashier at the place I bought Mari some Chocolate so I could claim my love for Mari. She had brown eyes, red hair, khaki pants, and a green shirt. She had mixed up the prices and said that I was a fool(he is stupid as I repeat, so the akuma alters memory)to buy cranberry + raspberry chocolates for my girlfriend(I love these chocolates, comment if you like too). I killed her with my(hairball of doom). I had feeling Ladybug was planning something really huge but why would she not prevent innocent people getting killed?

Fourth victim for the fourth day(Another Guest) was Clair, 21, tourist from America, Illinois, American, with short black hair cut in a pixie cut with bangs that swoop to the side but can see both big brown eyes, light brown, grey sweatshirt with American flag on it with dark jeans with giant bedazzled pockets. She was 5'1 and skinny. While I was Adrien for the day she rudely cussed at me in our language. I tried reasoning with her but she still cussed(Sorry, but she was a tourist who probably doesn't know French, if I went to my native cultural country I would be so close to saying a curse word when all I want is coconuts). So later I killed her with my(hairball of doom). I started to realize then I had to kill someone really important.

On the fifth day I killed XY(suggestion from Winterstar2468 from wattpad, also to lazy to add ). He was really annoying and I did a favor for Paris. He was a nuissance and really horrible. My (hair ball of doom) killed him. His last words breath to me said why didn't tour the USA. I start to think that they have no experience saying there last words seriously.

Today I decided to kill Lila in the morning before I saw how my beautiful purrincess woke up from her nightmare. This was the most fun I had all week until tomorrow that is. It started off like this, "Oh, hey Adrien, thank you for not beliving those nasty stories about me." 'No problem Lila, can you come with me alone please.' "Of course, Adrien what are friends for." I brought her to a empty alleyway and transformed in front of her. "Y-you are Chat Noir but evil." 'Indeed I am Lila but guess who is the sixth victim?' Before she could scream the (hairball of doom) got her first.

I begin to wonder, is Ladybug really frightened of me or is she planning something huge? What is she really up too?

 **AMC: Next chapter is up too!**


	6. Welcome to my Bloody Hell of Death 2

Marinette's POV

I was really scared right now. I looked at all the previous clipping from this week and I feel sick to my stomach. Six people are dead because of one measly faint, oh how I wish I could use miraculous cure but Chat will know what I have done and possibly harm more people. I just wish I wasn't blinded back then for my love for Chat Noir. I cannot believe I am saying this but... I think I love Adrien but my love for Chat Noir was a smidge more. Tikki gets out of my soul and tries to calm me down. It hasn't been even afternoon and I was stressed out like blast it(inspired from one of my childhood authors, it means really bad hella word was said. It is ... the s-word. I am so in the s-word mood because of this stupid annoying boy).

"Let us go to the Guardian's home." The guardian? Wait Master Fu, how could I not have gone a long time ago. I transformed and slowly let the shadows be my protection. I had to be really careful or Chat might spot me. As soon as I entered Master Fu's home, I saw him looking at me like he was expecting me to be there. "Ah, Ladybug what a wonderful suprise. I think you came for help to destroy Chat Noir 's evil." I nodded in agreement, I could use help. I think it is time to activate the peacock, fox, and bee miraculous. I protest because inexperienced heros are no match for (the hair ball of doom).

"Don't worry Ladybug, since I felt Chat presense of being evil, I have already gave the miraculouses. They have been training to reach your level and they are trying their best. May I introduce you to your squad." Two girls and a boy came in civilian clothes. "I may suggest detransforming Ladybug," said the guardian. I detransformed into Marinette. They had shocked looks on their faces. What? I asked them. "Well it isn't every day Chat Blanc's girlfriend is actually Ladybug." I mentally groaned at what Chat Blanc had done to ruin my life. All our kwamis included the guardians began to rejoice in reunion.

"Anyways, I am Alana Stephens,a transfer student from Australia." She had gold hair and denim blue eyes and is curvy, but skinny with pale skin, and sounded very nervous and self conscious. Alana also explained that she was the bee miraculous(ok I am sorry for the guest who sent this because I already wrote this part and I had it a little too late, so I am really sorry, and I already reserved two spots for the miraculous).

"Hi, I am Daniel Trot(ironic am I right), and I hold the fox miraculous." He had orange hair with red tips dyed and had hazel-yellowish eyes, with a really skinny body with a tan skin and sounded really energetic yet mischevious.

"Hi, I am Bright Moon(Not Austin-Ally reference at all, I repeat not! But my actual name means that combing my last name of course like Marinette is the one who rises to make the bread, also me and DuusuMiraculous are already huge fans of Duusu) and I hold the peacock miraculous." She had medium straight black hair with dark brown eyes and is average weight for her age with light brown skin and sounded really shy and unconfident(this actually is me in real life, I am also 5'4, a girl, and hate math).

They seemed really nice, but the question is are they are up to the challenge? Even I am scared battling my love of my life. "We start training together now, if you don't mind Ladybug," says the guardian. Before I could ask we don't have much time, and tomorrow is the battle that isn't worth fighting even with a week's worth of training. "Come on, since Ladybug has her miraculous we will able to stop time for about 3 weeks. But I think 10 hours is enough." Wait, I reply how do you stop time. "How do you think we are almost ready to face Blanc, we were able to stop time once every 24 hours for about 36 hours. So we were able to train without being tired, " says Daniel.

"Repeat, after me Ladybug, Le Paonne, Renard Rouge, and Honey Queen. *Something in Chinese, but can translate to stop the worries and time with the combined force and we shall give you something in return which is evil.* " We got sucked into this portal and the guardian began training us in this arena.

(Finish the training)

It was the exact time when we left to the portal, and we all bade goodbyes. I slithered back in the shadows to the hospital where I thankfully came back in time for more hell.

Chat Blanc's POV

I decided to meet purrincess and I raced to her window at the hospital knocking. She didn't open the window, but she must be sleeping. I opened to see nothing there, no purrincess anywhere. Maybe she was allowed to go home? I went to her balcony slowly but nothing was there, not even in her bed room. I went back to the hospital room and found Mari sitting and staring at a wall. I say," Hello Purrincess, how is my love. Wait where were you at 9pm?" Mari snapped out of her gaze and stared at me in fear not opening her mouth. I said the same thing again, this time to hear a meek answer, "I was hungry, and needed to walk for some time and so that is why I wasn't here." I realized I was scaring her, I said to her," Don't worry the cat won't hurt you m'lady, cat's honor." But her voice quivered," I seen the deaths in the newspaper, why?" I told her the simple truth, "They hurt Adrien in a specific form or way and I was not to let them get away with that." She smiled and hugged me and gave a smooth kiss. As much as I wanted to enjoy it for countless hours, I had a battle to win. Then to plan a wedding for our lives and our find a future home.

Marinette's POV

I smiled and happily thought to myself, he said _Adrien_ was mad at these people and they couldn't get away with it. That means there is Adrien still in there and if I could I could bring him back to normal with the squad. Our name was the Quantic Team. And it was going to headlines that "Quantic Team has freed Paris from mortal danger of Chat Blanc's Terror." I just hope all ends well, and Adrien gets to be himself, even if it means I have to die.

 **I am soooooooo soooooorrrrryyyyy for keeping this update longer than it should be. I had a friend who moved to Vermont yesterday and actually midterms was last week. So I was even lucky to even had access to Wattpad. Anyways to say I am sorry I updated with two chapters with a total of about 2000 words altogether. My ending is going to be possibly sad so if you want Adrienette to sail you have to change my mind right now. Seriously, I was planning for somebody to die. Literally Duusu Miraculous was pleading me to make two separate endings after seeing the summary of my battle today. But somebody needs to die, Spoiler Harry Potter, Divergent, and any other book that includes character death. Well I need to say this...nobody will be revived from the miraculous cure. Sorry for keeping your hopes up but they never revive except Chloe. She is "chosen".**

 **AMC**


	7. Bloody Hell(My Way)

Read Author's Note

Adrien's POV

I cannot believe tomorrow is the first day of school! I get to see Mari and prove to her we are soulmates. But I am so broken. Wait that gives me an idea for a song. I touch the familiar piano and start the keys. I started to sing...

Why does life give hate to me

Why do I deserve this pain

My mom died when I was just 16

My brother came back to his enemy

My love of my life hates me

Oh why?

My father made me model

A thousand poses

Only one I can't do

The pain and the fear is the one

I know

Nobody wants to know me

because they care about my money

It was until I met a true friend

who cared about me

but he left with his girlfriend

so nobody is left except her

to make my life worth living

but she still hates me

treats me like yesterdays trends

she is my love

but this boy is already broken up

I don't know where life leads right now

Oh why?

Does life hate me

Why do I deserve this pain

My mom died when I was just 16

My brother came back to his enemy

My love of my life hates me

Oh why?

Oh whyyyyyy?

I hear an applase and I see Felix clapping with a grin. He moved his hand using sign-language to tell me I was great and I should sing more often. I felt bad for Felix because he doesn't deserve our father, he deserves the one before I was 8, when he toke us for ice cream and laughed around the park. I missed when we were actually a family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skipped to after Emily~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cannot believe I got stood up from some girl. I head to the courtyard(y'll know a big green grassy area with bunch of trees on two sides with benches on) to meet Ryan Will and his friends, Daniel Reiss, Plagg Noir, Troy Evans, and Tyler Carter.

"Hey Adrien, did the girl you like say yes and accepted your feelings?" I glared at Troy like he was so dead. " Adrien, don't listen to Troy he probably is still stupid that he dates the Queen Bee's best friend," says Tyler. "Besides Adrien, who needs girls when you got camembert. Do you want some," asked Plagg. I replied to all of them saying, " This girl is my life, her smile lights up my world, her laugh is like angels, and she is so kind." "Wow, you got it bad," said Ryan.

" Yeah, you sound like Ryan when *mocks Ryan's voice* Hannah is my heart without veins and something sciency," says Daniel. "Guys stop, I won't help you with home work," says Ryan while blushing like I did when I described Marinette. But then in a split second I remembered that Ryan used to dislike me because I was dating Hannah for a while. He forgave me once he realized it was fake dating. I was so glad, because I was close to winning Marinette's heart and Ryan is actually right there to confess to Hannah. It has to work, it justs has too!

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by Miraculous Ladybug~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When school was finally over, I witnessed the biggest couple break up ever.

"Tro-bear why are you breaking up with me!" A girl who I think who is called Gloria Lyclan(were-wolf pun, I trash Twilight a lot so deal with it) was in tears in front of Troy. "I am breaking up with you because you cheated on me you blast(blast=b-word)." "I like never cheated on you Troy and you know it for a fact." I saw Troy wasn't in the mood to deal with her at all. "Oh, really why does Collin Newsome think so. He has proof that you kissed Thomas Sutter." He holds a phone with a video playing Gloria kissing Thomas. "That could be photo shop, Collin does photography. " "How many boys has Gloria at least flirted with?" About 70% of the boys raise their hands. "What if you actually kissed her and she was a part of it?" About now 50% of the boys shyly admit that they had kissed Gloria because she kissed them. She even had 4 people claim to be even her boyfriend.

"Troy..." "That is enough Gloria, besides I rather date some one who cares about me rather if I am handsome." Everyone clapped for Troy including me, but except who I think were Thomas and Florise Devon.

"Good job, Evans I was wondering when you were going to break up with that trashy girl," says Daniel. I told him that he would find his love soon, but this time the girl would be more caring. "I feel like I messed up real bad, I was loving being a jock but that blinded my passion for choosing the right girlfriend," says Troy. We all fist bump and leave to our limos. I saw Mari through the corner of my eyes walking with Chloe and laughing. How I wish that Mari would be laughing with me.

Mari's POV

I was walking with Chloe talking about how our school jock, Troy Evans trashed Florise's bff. We hated how Florise sashyed and acted like she owned the school. Hannah told me that if you tolerate them you must be insane or her friend. I almost bumped into girl while we were walking. She had red hair(the miraculous universe doesn't seriously care if Alix's hair is pink or even Mari's/kagami's/mirelle's hair is blue) with mid blue eyes that were cute. She had pale skin with a light red jacket over her uniform that said Spots On(oh the reference pun).

"Whoops, sorry normally I am not this clumsy but I am today." "Tikki, come on we haven't have all summer to do homework haven't we?" I assumed the girl's name was Tikki. Tikki says, "I am Tikki Miraculeuse ,by the way and the person who seems to be embarrassing me right now is my brother Nooroo, bye! I hope to see you tomorrow, Marinette and Chloe." Chloe smiled and said thanks Tikki. She explained to me that Tikki had most of her classes.

Wow, I met four new friends today! Mira, Lila, Emily, and now Tikki. But I saw him again, I want to run to him everytime but he didn't like me before and I have to remember that.

Extra not related to the story:

I wrote a lemon one-shot and It is very clean I promise!

Mari was moaning

When she sucked on a lemon and said it is extremely sour!

 **Ok I update whenever I have free time and I want to update a lot before December 2, probably trying to aim writing or perhaps writing 8 more chapters or possibly finishing the book! Also trying to update my other book at the same time: My love for you is poisonous and probably same goal of 8 more chapters before December 2. Reason is because in high school we have things called mid-terms :( So I have to study including Thanksgiving also. I won't update for a very long time, mid-terms start in mid December and end in Mid- December but I can't probably/maybe not be able to update due to my family's yearly Christmas vacation out of the country! So depending if I actually have the time will be a questioning matter about updating. But as soon as I get back which is probably mid January ): I will update what I wrote down in that country. I am sooooo sooorry but I will be inactive from December 14th-January 15th. It is the hard truth but I have to let you guys know that I am inactive, or probably everyone thinks I am gone and forgotten about this. Some rare moments I might check or comment on stories but not be able to post.**

 **AMC**


	8. Bloody Hell(Disapointing, but happy)

Same beginning as last time too but what if...

Marinette's POV

Seven days is today. One week has passed since Chat 's proclamation of killing ladybug. One day has passed since I regain conscience. Today is the day where fate is either kind or cruel. Tikki is having a brave look on her face as she floats and hugs my face.

"Marinette you are extremely brave and one of my favorite ladybugs. Please promise me that you will still stay alive and fight and bring back my brother."(story continues after authors thinking)

"Of course Tikki we will save Chat Noir and his kwami from the akuma and save Paris from this terror, " I say bravely. But first I needed a healthy breakfast because we were going to kick supervillain bat(I just watched monster high don't judge me).

Le time skip after eating a salad... wait is that a ladybug on my salad! Is that Tikki? Tikki spots on. Come on Tikki spots on!(Author is just jk but she actually saw that in real life with a 5 year old a year ago)

After I give Tikki a whole jar that I 'borrowed' of cookies so Lucky Charm could stay on for a couple of hours. After tikki ate the whole thing I said,"Tikki spots on!" I felt the familiar transformation on my body as my spandex suit took over. After the transformation I went to Fu's place and saw that Alana had already arrived in as Honey Queen. Master Fu smiled as he poured some tea and gave some to me. "One must cool down before the battle and not be over confident. Hence the tea cools the body, mind and even spirit," said Fu.

"Hey everyone I am sorry I am late but I..." Renard Rouge came through the window and looked at us if he just got told he won a million dollars. "I am so going to live Sunny down about this. She is going to..." "She is going to what Daniel?" Daniel looked behind him as Le Paonne held a ticket for a front seat jagged stone concert. Me and Honey laughed at Daniel as he learned if he was still standing in front of Sunny he could have won that ticket.

"We have more pressuring matters to attend," I remind them. "Chat Blanc is my partner so it would be as if you fought against me but with the power of destruction at his hand."

" We promise that we will be careful, we trained to help you in combat to defeat him, and get him back to his normal sense, " says Le Paonne.

We all swing... ok I swing with my yoyo. While Honey uses her wings to fly(duhhh she is a bee, the least thing I could do is let her have wings), Renard uses his flute to make a cloud, and Le Paonne uses her dress/wings glide. We reach the Eiffel tower where immediately civilians except media and of course Alya came in a safe distance to witness the brutal battle.

Alya far away opens a ladyblog stream and fans watch safely at awe at the new heroes behind Ladybug. Even the media was at awe but were scared of Chat Blanc appearing when they ask near in front. But after ten minutes of waiting he appears.

Dun Dun Dahhhh!

(Sorry there was suppose to be suspense music suppose to be in your head)

"Well if isn't the bug and what now this was your plan? Backup. The bug is too scared to face her enemy without sidekicks. I honestly feel bad for them, I used to be one myself. Ladybug this, Ladybug that. Well that ends today when I kill you," says Chat Blanc with a smirk. "Thankfully I took Chinese and I learned one of my many powers." He smirks really suspiciously and then multiplies into two! I shout to them that Le Paonne and I would work together to fight the real while they fight the fake.

"Game on m'lady," says Chat Blanc. I strike him with my yoyo with a sharp hit, he almost hit me with his baton. "Come on I haven't all day long to play," meancingly Chat Blanc says.

Le Paonne hits him right in the eye with her fans. Chat Blanc whimpered yet then struck her. Thankfully I was able to take the blow for her slightly but it pained. We kept at fighting him until he finally summoned (hair ball of doom) and was cautiously trying to strike me. Thankfully the second Chat Blanc was gone and became a part of the original again but I could die or anyone else for the matter. We fought and we kept striking him and he striked back with his baton with one hand.

 **Now change!(Real disappointment for me, why don't you understand DuusuMiraculous that I am your dark and nice slytherin friend)**

I no choice but to use lucky charm. I screamed out loud lucky charm and got nothing but a yearbook from last year filled with memories of last year. I understood how to get the akuma out.

"Remember the second day of school, Adrien? You gave me an umbrella to me. You fell in love with me. We fought together to defeat StoneHeart remember and remember when you heroically saved me during Evillstator. How you swiftly helped me when I didn't understand Chinese so I could communicate with my uncle? Do you remember last summer Adrien? When we pranked, laughed and baked? Do you remember? "

Chat Blanc stared at me saying, " Y-your Ma-a rinett-te. My purrincess was ladybug. I just... Help me ladybug, Marinette. Help me, he is taking over me and I tried but can't fight it!" Yes you can I said to him. He tried and an akuma flew out of the ring. I captured it with my yoyo and let it go. "Bye, Bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

Chat Blanc turned into Adrien which was a shock to everybody. Luckily Le Paonne, Renard Rouge, and Honey Queen chanted something which I think means forgetting charm in Chinese. Which meant nobody would remember anything from Chat Blanc's reign of terror.

I join in chanting the very same thing and suddenly a peacock, fox, bee and a ladybug formed and like miraculous ladybug danced around Paris to mind wipe everyone. Adrien passed out when he was deevilized so I had to drag him to Master Fu. He said he would help Adrien as soon as he reaches conscience. But he also explained the balance of the Earth has been tipped so that not only does Hawk Moth return, but old villains will. I was scared but with our new team we would be unstoppable.

After everything returned to normal well with possible chances of more death. Even Chloe had returned back but she acclaimed to have custody with her mother. I didn't know why but Chloe has her reasons so I shouldn't care.

I was able to return home that day and I lied down on my bed ready for action and for the new troubles for tomorrow.

 **Wow so short 1205 words! Well technically 500 words but it was really short. If y'll want I will make a book continuing this pathetic-I mean happy but with more troubles and action. Comment, vote, follow!(I sound like a stupid youtuber who wants subscribers). I will update my suppose to be chapter from the last! Bye!**

 **AMC**


	9. The EndOr is it?

**This is the end of the original end that I intended. If you liked for some idiotic-Well if you still liked the last chapter for some weird reason(author intended this story with death duh, it even says that in the description) I can make that into a book, I only got two thumbs and those are from my friends so please let me know. Anyways enjoy or cry or suffer with this ending. (I am not responsible for Chloe to name her child, it was a promise alright)**

Continuation: Adrien's PoV

I just can't feel any emotion right now.

Why did I want to be akumatised?

Why did I use Mari for lust ?

Why did my best friend above Nino who was my love die?

I couldn't even deal with the trauma that in my memories that I found my father to be Hawkmoth. I remembered him wanting the ladybug and my miraculouses because to bring back Mom. But Master Fu explained it could not be possible because he was selfish so it would backfire and hurt him instead which meant he would lost his success, or money or perhaps even me. I asked him if Mari can be alive, but he said she was given a chance but never took it and gave somebody else a chance.

I wanted to be a selfish brat and wish Mari would come. I wanted to die or hurt myself but Master Fu highly recommended me not too. There was no more trouble for me to have Plagg if Mari wasn't my bugaboo. Master Fu was okay with my decision saying that there would be no trouble for some time now. I moped as an orphan to school with a sad look. Even Chloe never bothered me again knowing that I caused the damage as Chat Blanc.

One day after the 1 year anniversary of Mari's death, I decided to walk by myself when suddenly a drunk bus driver hit me. I felt like I was so happy because I might see my beloved Mari again. I heard the ambulance and Nino pleading me to stay awake with Alya. My last words to them and the whole world is that I will see her again.

Then after that I felt darkness overtake me until I see a girl. Marinette was looking at me and smiling and said, "Welcome Adrien, may we both have each other for eternity." I kissed her and hugged her as a scoped her up into the well you know what I mean.

Four years later:

"Are you ready Adrien?" Mari whimpered. "Well we will be soulmates forever. Who knows who we will be and not. I just now I will see you again with the same old memories of the past," I smile to her as I said these words.

Few years later(16(They are suppose to be 18 when Adrien dies) years later): In author Pov

"Wow, look at Marinette and Adrien(age 8), they sure act a lot like them actually," says Nino. They were twins of Chloe and Nathaniel and Chloe wanted to name her children after the most wonderful friends she might have ever had.. Alya and Nino named their children, Nina(8), and Alin(4). "Are you ready to relax?" Chloe nodded to Alya when she asked Chloe. "We just will wait for the babysitter Bridgette," says Chloe.

Ding Dong, Bingly bong bing bong bing bong bing(Guess where you have heard it)

"That must be Bridgette!" says Chloe. Bridgette entered in with her boyfriend, Felix. "Sorry for bringing in my boyfriend, Mrs and Mr. Kutzenburg but we haven't spend any time since." It's okay dear," says Chloe. "Be careful we wouldn't any of the villains of today to catch you guys, " says Alya. "Of course not, " says Felix. If anything happens for sure we would know for a fact where Alya would be, " says Nino. "Haha just because I used to do that doesn't mean I don't do it you know after...," says Alya. "Its okay Als it has been hard on us too," says Nathaniel. They leave.

Bridgette smiled at Felix and decided to fill the kids minds with tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir(themselves). They loved it and even proclaimed that Adrien and Marinette were named after the original Ladybug and Chat Noir. Bridgette and Felix refuse to acknowledge that because there was no proof.

After they tuck in the children in bed, Bridgette gets Tikki and Plagg out of her purse. "Tikki, for some reason Adrien and Marinette are explaining that they were named after the previous Ladybug and Chat Noir, is that true?" "Well it is but actually you and Felix are reborn from the souls of Marinette and Adrien. Which were a tragic love story, our most tragic since I was first used. "Can you tell us of their lives and why they are tragic," asked Felix. Plagg started with his rememberance of camembert. Tikki interrupted that horrifying perspective and explained starting from the beginning where they fell in love. Which ironic to Felix and Bridgette, was the same way they fell in love within one word ,'umbrella'.

Sunny, Daniel, and Alana smile in their costumes still teenagers and acting like teenagers because they were alive for 100 years. They helped for many years until they give their miraculouses to the right person in the next eight years to perhaps Marinette, Adrien, and Nina.

The End!:D

 **Well that is the end of this stupid story! I want to thank all the 500+ reads for those of you who still read my story even if I was lazy to update once or twice or thrice. And the people who vote! I wasn't expecting anyone to pay attention to this. I am officially happy to finish my second story before my first. As I previously stated before I will be inactive from December 14th-January 15th. I will stop updating December 1. Maybe I will update on December 1st but that would be my last update for like longity long time. Well last update on this story*Crying emoji* When I come back or I can update 2 more chapters for a continuation of the last chapter. But I am not good with big fights. I am actually happy with this ending and an author should stay true for themselves.**

 **"A person can be anyone, a Ceo, doctor, programmer, a daredevil anything! But still stay true to what you are. I wanted to write so I became an author and write what is true to myself and nobody can convince me to be something else."-AMC**

 **AMC**


	10. The chapter that got mixed up

**BTW, everyone, this was supposed to be the Bloody Hell chapter if I loved my ending but I accidentally uploaded I loved you's update and yeah so for those who don't have wattpad here it is. This is before the ending I intended from this chapter. I have nothing to say for the title except that Ron Weasley says it more than like a million times. And we die and cry for RIP OCs and Lila(ok those of you who actually cares about Lila like you have never been the new girl and wanted to fit in, ok I wanted to lie so badly that I had a phone but I didn't have one until I was actually this year when I was close to being 14- if i didn't I would get one perhaps when I will be 16 or even 18). Wait why is Chloe "chosen" ? Why is a dead person getting a miraculous? Or why does the author like Chloe or Lila for that matter? Why do I end up asking questions?**

 **Quote of the Book: "'You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view'... 'until you climb into his skin and walk around in it.'"-Atticus Finch from To Kill A Mockingbird. (Really important for the story)**

Marinette's POV

Seven days is today. One week has passed since Chat 's proclamation of killing ladybug. One day has passed since I regain conscience. Today is the day where fate is either kind or cruel. Tikki is having a brave look on her face as she floats and hugs my face.

"Marinette you are extremely brave and one of my favorite ladybugs. Please promise me that you will still stay alive and fight and bring back my brother."(story continues after authors thinking)

"Of course Tikki we will save Chat Noir and his kwami from the akuma and save Paris from this terror, " I say bravely. But first I needed a healthy breakfast because we were going to kick supervillain bat(I just watched monster high don't judge me).

Le time skip after eating a salad... wait is that a ladybug on my salad! Is that Tikki? Tikki spots on. Come on Tikki spots on!(Author is just jk but she actually saw that in real life with a 5 year old a year ago)

After I give Tikki a whole jar that I 'borrowed' of cookies so Lucky Charm could stay on for a couple of hours. After tikki ate the whole thing I said,"Tikki spots on!" I felt the familiar transformation on my body as my spandex suit took over. After the transformation I went to Fu's place and saw that Alana had already arrived in as Honey Queen. Master Fu smiled as he poured some tea and gave some to me. "One must cool down before the battle and not be over confident. Hence the tea cools the body, mind and even spirit," said Fu.

"Hey everyone I am sorry I am late but I..." Renard Rouge came through the window and looked at us if he just got told he won a million dollars. "I am so going to live Sunny down about this. She is going to..." "She is going to what Daniel?" Daniel looked behind him as Le Paonne held a ticket for a front seat jagged stone concert. Me and Honey laughed at Daniel as he learned if he was still standing in front of Sunny he could have won that ticket.

"We have more pressuring matters to attend," I remind them. "Chat Blanc is my partner so it would be as if you fought against me but with the power of destruction at his hand."

" We promise that we will be careful, we trained to help you in combat to defeat him, and get him back to his normal sense, " says Le Paonne.

We all swing... ok I swing with my yoyo. While Honey uses her wings to fly(duhhh she is a bee, the least thing I could do is let her have wings), Renard uses his flute to make a cloud, and Le Paonne uses her dress/wings glide. We reach the Eiffel tower where immediately civilians except media and of course Alya came in a safe distance to witness the brutal battle.

Alya far away opens a ladyblog stream and fans watch safely at awe at the new heroes behind Ladybug. Even the media was at awe but were scared of Chat Blanc appearing when they ask near in front. But after ten minutes of waiting he appears.

Dun Dun Dahhhh!

(Sorry there was suppose to be suspense music suppose to be in your head)

"Well if isn't the bug and what now this was your plan? Backup. The bug is too scared to face her enemy without sidekicks. I honestly feel bad for them, I used to be one myself. Ladybug this, Ladybug that. Well that ends today when I kill you," says Chat Blanc with a smirk. "Thankfully I took Chinese and I learned one of my many powers." He smirks really suspiciously and then multiplies into two! I shout to them that Le Paonne and I would work together to fight the real while they fight the fake.

"Game on m'lady," says Chat Blanc. I strike him with my yoyo with a sharp hit, he almost hit me with his baton. "Come on I haven't all day long to play," meancingly Chat Blanc says.

Le Paonne hits him right in the eye with her fans. Chat Blanc whimpered yet then struck her. Thankfully I was able to take the blow for her slightly but it pained. We kept at fighting him until he finally summoned (hair ball of doom) and was cautiously trying to strike me. Thankfully the second Chat Blanc was gone and became a part of the original again but I could die or anyone else for the matter. We fought and we kept striking him and he striked back with his baton with one hand.

I had to use my Lucky Charm because Honey Queen already used her Dew of Honey(sticky glue except its honey), Le Paonne used her Majestic Feather(a feather that was able to heal wounds), and Renard used his Mischevious Illusion(was a powerful illusion that was able to be touched and can talk like its illusion).

I screamed Lucky Charm. At the same time all of them said," No!" I got nothing but a fake ring that looked similar to Chat's. Luckily Chat didn't see what exactly landed in my hands so he thought it was really measly. I gave the rest of them a look of I got a plan. I used my ladybug senses to find that if I used myself he would go normal.

"Marinette, I am so sorry but the only way you can save him is if you die," says Tikki. "You will have a few seconds so I can protect you in which you must catch his akuma. "

I told Tikki that I loved her and I must protect Paris instead of being selfish. I slowly yet swiftly let his (hairball of doom) touch me and immediately take his ring off and replace it with the fake one. I break the ring and quickly capture the akuma and set it free as a butterfly. I again took the fake ring off the bewildered Chat Blanc and yell Miraculous Ladybug.

But I knew that couldn't save me now. I all of a sudden felt weak and collapsed, I saw Chat Blanc suits turn into my favorite Noir. Chat Noir knelt down and said," Ladybug I am so sorry for causing so much trouble for heartache. I tried to stop Blanc from controlling me but I couldn't but please for my sake, Paris's sake, for your new partners' sake stay alive."

All of them were in tears, I decided my last words to be, "I love you Adrien." Chat Noir or Adrien had a bewildered look on his face. But by the time I closed my eyes from my last breath, I felt darkness. I looked at myself and Chat Noir, it seemed like I was a ghost looking down at my tired body. Then my transformation dropped off. I looked at peaceful sleeping Marinette with her beautiful smile. Chat Noir said dramatically, " No, you can't be Marinette. The girl I loved so much is you. You cannot die, no wonder why you knew my name. Please wake up Mari."

I was in tears. I saw Renard Rouge, Le Paonne, and Honey Queen offer their condolences before they left to detransfrom some where safe. who was my mother's friend stopped giving her report of Ladybug's death to rush down and kneel down and pleading me to wake up. Alya forgot to stop her live stream and rushed down to my body pleading the same thing. I want to console them but Tikki does that for me. She smiles at me and gave me the look that she still allowed me to witness this before I go away from Paris.

"Hello, I am Marinette's kwami who gives her Ladybug powers. She wanted not to die but did so for the rest of Paris to be at peace. She told me to tell you Chat Noir that you will always be loved by her. And for and Manon to be happy and rejoice and never cry. Same goes for you Alya. She wants you to know that she wanted to show she was Ladybug but never wanted to put you in more danger than you put yourself. And to her parents watching at home, Marinette wants you to rejoice for her and still bake you delicious cookies and never forget about her. I am so sorry I cannot stay for long, but stay miraculous as Marinette might as well say."

Tikki had tears in her eyes as Master Fu came to switch the reality and make it seem as if Marinette had said that as a ghost or a voice and took her miraculous. Making it seemed like the miraculouses returned or disappeared as soon as she died.

I had even more tears, but I felt like if I was being lifted up into the air to heaven. I saw previous ladybugs walk to me. The one with a beautiful bun and actually looked simmilar to me said," Welcome Marinette, I am one of your oldest ancesters and was actually the first ladybug you saw depicted in the miraculous book. Since you have died selflessly we give you the chance to either go back to Paris and live your life or return a person Chat Blanc had killed. "

The thought of going back to Paris suddenly appeased me but then I realized why do I have to be selfish and I decided to release a peson Chat Blanc killed. They lead me through a row. Hawkmoth had deemed to be serving his sentence until he meets the requirements to reach his wife. Then there were others but everybody was happy in heaven except suprisingly Chloe. I wanted to see why Chloe was a. in heaven and b. was sad.

When I saw Chloe she looked like somebody died in front of her. To my suprise she didn't act rude. Instead she said,"I sorry Mari for bullying you. I watched since my death how you defeated Chat Blanc. You are so selfless that is why I bullied you since we were kids. You were perfect. My life wasn't and now I realized why my mom left so long ago. To escape my father, but he convinced the court that he should have custody of me. And he rarely sees me at all, and all I want is to reconcile with my mom again. Or even better start a new life again, but now I can't. "

I suddenly felt like I remembered if I was in Chloe's place and saw how she viewed things. When she was 5 she was able to read a book. At age 10 she was in a higher math program than her. At age 13 she won the best student award which she worked so hard to win. At age 16 she worked so hard to be loved by others but her dad never saw her after akuma attacks became known. But then I died because Chat Blanc killed me for being an insecure brat.

I understood how and why Chloe highly hated me. I looked at my who knows how great grandmother and she smiles knowing that I am doing the right thing. "Chloe, you get another chance, but use this wisely." Chloe smiled like she was on cloud 9. She stood to hug me tightly. "Thank you, thank you, Marinette. I will never forget you. I might as well name one of my children after you."

Chloe then disappered to go down on Earth to Paris where she reunited with her mother. I smiled and remembered one of my favorite quotes, 'You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view'... 'until you climb into his skin and walk around in it.' But this case it was a her. So I would never go back. I was fine with that. As long as Paris is safe, I will make that sacrifice.

 **So don't planning on killing me because this was suppose to happen suckers! I wrote a summary that included that Marinette to be dead. But please apperiate that I wrote 2100 words! In like 2.5 hours! So don't plan killing me because it takes a long time writting something I should have wrote for a total of 2-3 chapters.**

 **And this is the longest chapter I will write to this day even combining the last two chapters I wrote isn't 2100 words in one chapter! Well now including the author's note it is 2491.**

 **AMC**


End file.
